This invention relates to apparatus for transferring small parts such as threaded fasteners. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus of the type in which fasteners or the like are stored in an upwardly opening hopper and are adapted to be picked up by buckets spaced angularly around the inside of an open sided drum. When the drum is rotated, each bucket first moves past the hopper to pick up a quantity of fasteners and, after carrying the fasteners upwardly, spills the fasteners onto a device which, for example, may convey the fasteners to an automatic assembling mechanism. Apparatus of this general type is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,302.